Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-11518636-20150529075624
Ok, so I haven't been on for a long time this month. For up until this week, it was because of school but now it's summer and I'm still somewhat busy. So here is what I've been doing all week. So on Tuesday my parents left on business trip and they won't be back until Saturday. I'm not alone in my house though, I've got my sister and my friend and her older sister are sleeping over until my parents come back because I asked her, also my cousin calls me to make sure I'm okay. So Tuesday was just my friend, her older sister and I having a sleepover but we also went to some party my friend was having. We dropped my sister at her friends house. Then yesterday my boyfriend , Daniel, and I had our 11 month anniversary. Which isn't really a big deal but Daniel won't be in the same state as me on our 1 year anniversary (if we're still together by then) so we celebrated it as our 1 year anniversary. It was really nice, we just sat on the couch and cuddled and watched Ferris Bueller and my friend and her sister were downstairs and it was just us. It was really nice, we also baked cookies, he bought me chocolate, he also gave me this note he wrote me, and we just chilled. I don't want to bug you guys with the details of my anniversary mainly because you probably don't care and don't want to know about what happened anyway. Then today my friend and I went to a water park. Now, the reason for this pointless post is because I'm not that busy now, but I'm going to be really busy starting Tomorrow. Tomorrow my friend and I are going to a party. Then on Saturday my parents are coming back and with all that baggage claim and also I'm doing some camp counselor thing where I have to bake something and have a party with the other camp counselors. Then, Sunday is my aunts birthday. Then after this week I'm becoming a camp counselor well, sort of. I'm a counselor, but I don't get paid they call me a "jr counselor" but I won't be there for two weeks because I will be in Puerto Rico. Then when I come back Daniel is going to Florida, which means he won't be in town for our 1 year anniversary which I'm fine with. So point is, if you even read this long post, I probably won't be posting much between my trip to Puerto Rico and my Jr. Counseling. I won't be as active on here. Anyway, I know you probably don't care but whatever. Also my friend and I are fine, her sister is 19 and she likes me so she actually cares enough to watch us, so we're fine. Ok, this post is almost over, if you actually patient enough to have read this I love you, also Daniel said hi yesterday. Also my friend says hi. BYE. ALSO I LOVE YOU, GOODNIGHT.